Tirus and the Daedric gate, A imaginatory battle story
by Knight of Tears
Summary: Tirus wakes up one day to find dragons have returned, being a rebel dragonpriest he's forced to find a new home and then he meets new friends, along with his bandit friends and Cero his trusted servent he goes to fight the dragons. Looking for Game designer or people who make indie games to help me bring my imagination to life, i explain everything in the first chapter.


If some of you had read about Tirus in my Nameless legacy then i must tell you i don't plan on getting that done, I'm sorry but theres not much i can do with it. Don't worry about Springtrap Adventures its still going i just felt this should be a side prodject. anyway on with the tale!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Awakening(Tirus's Story)

Some legends are known so well that a humans will tell it for years.  
others don't last long in the anuls of history.

Stage one: Ancient Ruins

The area is a basic ruin in the side of a mountain, A lone casket sits surrounded by Draugr, as they feed their life into it.  
then they all return to their places and one of the fully armored ones. his eyes held more intelligence.  
"Tirus! get out in train with me!."  
Inside the coffin someone rolled on their side. "I don't want to train Cero go away!"  
"Beat me and you'll be able to sleep all day today and the next!"  
The lid popped off of the coffin. out came a teen dressed in black varient of a dragonpriest, he wore a faceplate.  
"If you say so, then lets start."

xxxLoadingxxxloading stage.(to explain the way this story works is sorta like Soul Calibur only you use your imagination and then vote for you to think about who would win then vote, i'll describe what weapons they use and then the battle begins.)

Cero: wields his fists which have iron gauntlets over them, his speacial magic is frostbite. his mana reserve is high, his stamina is high, he can block as a skill with his fists and finally his health is low but he has a high armor rating equivalent to a draugr deathlord.  
Battle style: likes to surprise his opponent and read movement Tirus: wields two floating greatswords made of dwarven metal, he floats above the ground and swings very fast for high damage., his health,mana and stamina are balanced and equal to that of a dragonborn at level 10. his speacial magic is to summon a pack of Familars to charge into his opponent once.  
Battle style: trys to do as much damage as possible.  
the rules of a typical match is that hitting a opponent raises their mana bar, then when they reach a requirment then they can unleash a more powerful version of thier speacial.

enough talk FIGHT!

XXLoadingXXLoading

Narrator: Two friends spar under the watch of the nine divines.

Cero: (punches fists together and bows) ready to begin the lesson?

Tirus: (the two greatswords float around him) Lets just get this over with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so i'm trying something new with this whole "Imagination battle theme" input your votes and when i count them out on a random day or feel that the votings been done then we'll see who wins and continue the story.

If you'd like to turn what i'm writing into a actual video game or PC game or whatever and you have the skills then contact me by PM. I don't have the skills myself so I thought someone could make it and i give the characters,stages and character backgrounds and etc. I'm also open to ideas from the person who designs it.

Remember if you do it then remember it has to be skyrim themed and we won't sell it for more then Free 99(laughs then gets serious) minus the 99 ofcourse.

So like i said if your interested in making a game with my ideas contact me. and also if you want to start making it I suggest the Fighting Game creator EF-12, it cost a dollar and then all you have to do is download some tools.  
simple right? but i used it and had trouble cause i'm forgetful and not good at reading instructions unless it involves cooking.  
also if you live in jefferson i do too!

Man i like to talk or type for longer periods of time then usual. any way see you next chapter. 


End file.
